Vivaah- Sagai se Shaaadi ka Safar
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Nothing to summarise...Just Peep in to know more !
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heya Friends ! I'm back with RAJVI. This is the sequel of my story "Journey From Friendship to Love"**

**This is for my friend " AbhiSrk-ian" . This story will go the way you want. Hope you will like it.**

**Other readers….Do read and review !**

**Next Morning….A new start of Rajat and Purvi's life.**

Purvi woke up with a happy smile on her face. She again hugged the teddy gifted by Rajat and kissed it. At the same time , her phone rang. She checked the id and smiled as it was from Rajat. She picked it up…..but before she could speak….

Rajat- Kaash us teddy bear ki jagah main hota…tum mujhe hug karti aur saath hi mujhe ek kiss bhi mil jaati. Par meri kismat toh dekho…main nahi tha wahan…..Mujhse zyada lucky toh ye teddy bear hai.

Purvi laughed at his statement….

Rajat- Tumhe hasi aa rahi hai Purvi….? M serious.

Purvi- Aap jab serious hote hai na toh bhi bahut cute lagte hai. Par aap hain kahan aur aapko kaise pata ki maine teddy bear ko hug kiya?

Rajat(smiled)- Mrs Rajat Kumar…..zara apni nigahen khidki par toh daaliye.

Purvi looked towards the window and found him standing. She smiled at him and blushed at the same time.

Rajat(looked at her)- Ab aise hi sharmati rahogi ya darwaza bhi khologi.

Purvi(still blushing)- Main kholti hu darwaza.

She disconnected the call and went to open the door. On the door , Rajat was standing with a bouquet of pink and white roses in hands. She smiled and invited him in.

Rajat handed her the bouquet …

Rajat- Pretty flowers for a pretty woman !

Purvi blushed and placed the bouquet on the table. Rajat Hugged her and whispered in her ears…

Rajat- Good Morning My Love !

Purvi(smiled)- Good Morning ….Lekin aap itni subah subah yahan?

Rajat – Haan….Ab toh aa hi sakta hu.

Purvi smiled shyly.

Purvi- Main coffee lekar aati hu.

Rajat- Haan Par coffee mein….(but was cut by her)

Purvi- Jaanti hu….Stronger without sugar.

Rajat smiled and nodded. Purvi smiled and moved to kitchen. After 15 minutes , she returned with 2 mugs of coffee and handed him a mug. He smiled and took a sip.

Rajat- Waise Purvi….tum itna kuch kaise jaanti ho mere baare mein ?

Purvi(smiled)- Kyunki main aapki dost hu aur ek dost ko dusre dost ke baare mein sab kuch pata hona chahiye.

Rajat- Aur ek patni ko ?

Purvi(smiled)- Pati patni agar dost ho toh acha rehta hai. Aur main aapki dost bhi hu.

Rajat(smiled)-Haan…wo toh tum ho hi. I'm lucky ki tum meri life mein ho.

Puri(smiled and hold his hand)- Nahi….Aap nahi ….Main lucky hu ki aap mere saath hai. Aap promise kijiye ki aap mujhe chhod ke kahin nahi jayenge?

Rajat(smiled)- Kabhi nahi aur kahin nahi jaunga.

At the same time his phone rang and it was from Daya who called him to come to bureau soon. They had to discuss some important case. Rajat assured him that he'll be there soon.

Rajat(looked at Purvi)- Purvi…..maine socha tha hum saath mein chalenge bureau. Lekin mujhe pehle jaana hoga. Isliye abhi main chalta hu aur tum jaldi aana….zyada derr mat lagana.

Purvi(smiled)- Haan…time se aa jaungi. Aap jaiye.

Rajat(smiled)- Haan…ja raha hum agar uske pehle…(he pointed on his cheek)

Purvi blushed and Rajat smiled. Purvi moved a bit closer to him and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Rajat smiled and left.

Purvi too came out of his thoughts and got back to her work. By the time , she was done with her work clock showed 8:45 am. She rushed to take a shower and got ready and left for bureau.

**In the bureau…..**

Daya and Rajat were discussing a case. Pankaj was disturbing Freddy with his silly questions and Nikhil and Vineet were updating last case files while Shreya and Sachin were searching for something on internet.

At the same time …..a pretty girl in her early twenty's entered the bureau. She was a sweet and naughty girl and she entered the bureau shouting….

Girl- Diiii…Main aa gayi.

All others looked at her surprisingly…..Vineet moved forward….

VIneet- Arey Choti tu….tu yahan?

Girl- Haan main…..Aur aap mujhe Choti nahi bula sakte.

Vineet- Kyun nahi bol sakta ?

Girl- Kyunki mujhe Choti wahi log bol sakte hai jo mujhe achche lagte hai.

Vineet- Toh main tujhe achcha nahi lagta ?

Girl- Aisa kab kaha par mera bhi ek naam hai wo bolo na.

Vineet- Okay meri maa…..bilkul apni behen ki tarah hai . Par mujhe bata deti toh main lene aa jaata. Ab teri behen pata nahi kya kya kahegi mujhe.

Girl(smiled)- Dii kuch nahi kahegi . Main hu na.

Vineet – Arey yahi toh problem hai na yaar…..wo kahegi….

**_" tu Choti ko lene nhi ja skta tha….."_**

**_"Mujhe kuch batati nahi hai ye…"_**

The girl smiled and hugged him.

Girl- Main dekhti hu na Dii mere partner urf unke achche dost ko kaise kuch kehti hai.

Vineet smiled….

All others were watching them and enjoying…..

Rajat- Arey Vineet….Kaun hai ye? Aur tum isey kaise jaante ho?

Vineet- Ohh….M sorry sir….Main toh aap logon ko milwana hi bhul gaya. Ye Purvi ki choti behen hai …._**"Trisha"**_

Rajat(Surprised)- Purvi ki choti behen? Usne kabhi kuch bataya nahi…?

Vineet- Haan Sir...Kabhi koi baat hi nhi hui. Ye Pune mein padhti hai.

Trisha(moved to Rajat)- Aap Sr. Inspector Rajat hai na?

Rajat- Haan…Magar tumhe kaise pata?

Trisha(smiled)- Mujhe aapke baare mein sab pata hai. Dii ne bhi bataya tha.

Rajat- Acha ….Aur kya bataya aapki Dii ne ?

Trsha- Yahi ki aap bahut sweet hai aur jab aap smile karte hai toh aur bhi zyada aweet lagte hai. Aur ek baat bataun?

Rajat(smiled)- Haan bolo…!

Trisha- Aap mujhe bahut achche lagte hain isliye aap mujhe CHOTI bula sakte hai. _**(Trish…..kuch yaad aaya ?*wink)**_

Rajat(Smiled)- Aapki meherbaani ke liye shukriya….TrishaJi.

She smiled when he called her by her name…..

Trisha-Aap TrishaJI mat kahiye. Aur waise bhi aap toh mere sweet se jiju hai. Isliye aap mujhe "Choti" hi kahiye.

Rajat(smiled )- Acha _**SaaliJi**_….aapka hukum sir aankhon par.

Her smile widened when he called her "Saaliji"

Trisha- Waise Partner…Dii kahan hai ?

Vineet- Haan…ye abhi tk aayi kyun nahi? (to Rajat)- Sir…aapko pata hoga na …kahan hai maharani.?

Rajat(smiled shyly)- Main bhi wahi soch raha hu yaar.

Meanwhile Purvi entered the bureau and was surprised by seeing Trisha there. Trisha just ran and hugged her tight.

Purvi- Tu kab aayi aur bata nahi sakti thi mujhe ? Mujhe na sahi apne partner ko toh bata deti…..Mujhse zyada wo tera dost hai.

_**Trisha looked at Vineet and he gave "I told you " look.**_

Trisha- Uffo Dii….tum bhi na…..bas sawal pe sawal…puri ki puri police officer ban gayi ho.

Vineet- Haan ….Aur toh aur ab ek police officer se shaadi karne ja rahi hai. PHir toh dono pati –patni humse sawal hi karte rahenge.

All others laughed at Vineet's stmt and Purvi gave him an angry glare.

Trisha- Kya dii…..Ab partner ko aise mat dekho…..sahi toh keh raha hai wo.

Purvi (smiled)- Acha baba…..tujhe aur tere dost ko kuch nahi bolti. Ab chal sabse milwati hu tujhe.

Trisha smiled…..At the same time …..Abhijeet entered

Abhijeet- Kisse milwa rahi ho Purvi?

Purvi(Smiles)- Acha hua Sir aap aa gaye. Ye meri choti behen hai Trisha.

At his voice , Trisha turned and froze at her place…..She couldn't believe that the person , she admired was standing right in front of her . He was her ideal…..her reason to smile…..the one who always gave her strength to do something good. Trisha was lost in her dream world..

Purvi saw her lost and shaked her holding from shoulders..

Purvi- Kya hua Choti …..main kabse bol rahi hu….ye dekh inse mil….Ye hai…..(Was cut by Trisha)

Trisha- Senior Inspector Abhijeet…..CID ki Shaan. Daya Sir ke azeez dost. Har kisi se pyaar karte hai aur hamesha sabki madad bhi karte hai aur hamare pyare Abhijeet Sir.

Abhijeet and Purvi just looked at her.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Arey…tum itna kuch kaise jaanti ho mere baare mein?

Trisha(Smiled)- Sir….aap mere ideal hai. Jo aap karte hai …wo sab mujhe sahi lagta hai. Aur Aap mere sabse favourite officer bhi hai. Isliye aapse judi har cheez sambhal ke rakhi hai maine.

Abhijeet smiled and patted her head.

Abhijeet- Thanks Trisha…..Aaj pata chala ki log mujhe itna chahte hai.

Trisha- Sab pyaar karte hai lekin kuch log bolte nahi….jaise aapke dost Daya Sir. Sab kuch apne andar chupa ke rakhte hai aur kisi se kuch nahi kehte. Aur bas dusron ko khush rakhne ki koshish karte hai.

Daya(came forward)- Arey …..Hum toh apradhiyon ki kundali nikalte hai lekin yahan toh kisi ne humari kundali nikal rakhi hai.

Trisha(smiled)- Kya karu…..mujhe aap sab bahut achche lagte hai. Isliye aap logon ke baare mein jaanna achcha lagta hai.

Daya smiled at her and she continued….

Trisha- Daya Sir...Aap bahut sweet ho.

Daya(Smiled)- Acha….aur ye aapse kisne kaha?

Trisha(Smiled)- Purvi Dii ne aur aapki sweet si smile ne.

Shreya- Ye toh tumne sahi kaha Trisha. Tumhari Dii kabhi apne bhai ke baare mein jhooth nahi bolegi.

Trisha- Wo kisi ke baare mein bhi jhooth nhi bolegi. Meri dii toh bahut zyada sweet hai.

Rajat- Haan…lekin koi aur hai jo usse zyada sweet hai.

Purvi looked at him and he smiled.

Daya(Showing fake anger)- Rajat…..Meri behen se zyada sweet kaun mil gaya tumhe….haan?

Rajat- Arey Sir…Purvi se zyada sweet toh sirf ek ladki ho skti hai. Lekin abhi bhi ek ladki hai jo purvi se thodi zyada sweet hai.

Daya(folded his hands)- Aur kaun hai wo?

Rajat(eyeing Purvi)- Purvi se zyada sweet toh sirf uski beti ho skti hai jisse main usse bhi zyada pyaar karunga.

Purvi looked at him and blushed. Others smiled and Daya patted Rajat's shoulder.

Trisha- Ye baat toh aapne sahi kaha Jiju…..Lekin aur kaun hai jo Purvi Dii se sweet hai?

Rajat- Purvi se zyada sweet filhal toh uski behen hi ho skti hai na.

Trisha smiled widely.

Rajat- Agar Purvi se pehle tum mujhe mil jaati toh main tumse hi shaadi kar leta.

Trisha just stared at him…

Trisha- Good joke Jiju…! Meri dii mujhse kahin zyada better hai.

Rajat(Smiled)- Haan Jaanta hu isliye toh usse pyaar ho gaya mujhe.

Trisha(Smiled)- Hmmm….Pata hai mujhe.

Purvi(irritated)- Tujhe toh sab pata hai na…dadi amma.

Vineet- Oye Pari chup….zyada bol mat….Dadi amma toh tu hai.

Purvi- Vinuu,…tu chup reh…samjha.

Trisha- Arey bas bas….Kitna ladte ho dono…Bas bhi karo.

Others were enjoying their talks…..Finally Rajat spoke….

Purvi- Trisha…..tujhe toh main ghar pe dekhti hu pehle is vineet ko samjha lu.

Trisha(laughed)- Abhi dekho na…..and she tickeled her on her stomach and ran.

Purvi ran behind her and Trish hid behind Rajat.

Trisha- Jiju Bachao…!

Purvi was about to catch her but Rajat stopped her.

Rajat- Arey bas bhi karo Purvi…..Abhi toh aayi hai bachchi.

Purvi- Arey aap isey nahi jaante….bahut shaitaan hai.

Rajat(Smiled)- Haan….jaanta hu. Lekin tumhari tarah pyaari bhi hai. Ab ghar jaake ladna dono behnein.

Purvi(smiled)- Acha theek hai…aap keh rahe toh chhod deti hu.

Rajat- Thank you Mrs. Kumar!

Purvi blushed and moved to her desk and Rajat smiled watching her.

Abhijeet- Bahut ho gaya Mazak…..ab sab kaam pe lag jao.

Daya- Haan par Trisha tum bore toh nhi ho jaogi na?

Trisha- Arey nahi Sir…..Mazaa toh ab aayega.

Meanwhile, DrSalunkhe entered.

DrS- Haan …..Maza toh bahut aane wala hai.

All turned towards him.

Abhijeet- Kya matlab Sir..?

DrS(Smiled)- Dekhte jao Abhijeet…Salunkhe ka kamaal.

Abhijeet(whispered to Daya)- Ab pata nahi kya karenge DrSahab. Pata nahi kya pak raha hai inke dimag mein.

Daya (smiled)- Dekhte hai boss.

Meanwhile , ACP also entered the bureau ….

DrS- Pradyuman…..mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai.

ACP- Haan bol na…..

DrS- Cabin mein chal ke baat karein?

Acp nodded and they moved to his cabin.

Rajat- Sir…ye Salunkhe Sir ko kya ho gaya?

Daya- Yahi toh samajh nahi aa raha Rajat. Khair kuch derr mein pata lag jayega. Tab tak hum kaam niptate hai.

All nodded and got back to work thinking what their seniors are upto. Trisha was roaming in the bureau without disturbing anyone and in turns was talking to Purvi.

**A/n: So…..Abhisrk-ian…..how was it? How was the surprise? Tell in reviews u liked it or not…..Will be waiting…!**

**So….What is DrSalunkhe upto…..Think ! I'l reveal it in next chapter …Till then Stay tuned !**

**Do read and review ! Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hii RAJVI Lovers ! I'm back with a new update. Glad that all of you liked this sequel story.**

**AbhiSrk-ian – Me glad that I could make you smile. Its not equivalent to the surprise you gave but I hope that it could make you smile. Be ready for the surprises. I wish that further chapters will make you smile wider.**

**Preetz- Glad that you liked this one too. And it is Trisha is Purvi's Sister and Vinu's best friend. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**PS: AbhiRika and DaReya are married here.**

**Thanks to all others who read and reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter !**

Everyone was busy with their works while Trisha was roaming in the bureau looking at the pictures and medals kept there and was talking to Purvi and Vineet only. Meanwhile, DrSalunkhe was talking something very seriously to his friend. All the eyes kept on moving to the Acp's cabin.

Abhijeet- Yaar Daya , Ye Salunkhe Saab kya baat kar rahe hai Sir se….Kitni derr se dono baatein kar rahe hai.

Daya- Yahi main soch raha hu Boss ! Pata nahi kya baat hai.

Trisha saw Abhijeet and Daya worried, she went to Vineet and stood beside him. Vineet saw her and asked….

Vineet- Kya hua Choti ….kya soch rahi hai ?

Trisha- Abhijeet Sir pareshan kyun hai ?

Vineet(looked at them )- Dono pareshan isliye hai kyunki andar acp sir aur salunkhe sir baat kar rahe hai.

Trisha- Wo log baat kar rahe hai toh baaki sab tension mein kyun hai ?

Vineet(smiled)- Kyunki baat Salunkhe Sir kar rahe hai aur hume ye nahi pata ki unke dimag mein kya pak raha Abhijeet Sir pareshan hai.

Meanwhile , Salunkhe and ACP came out of cabin. Everyone looked at them hoping that it will not be a bad news. Salunkhe looked at all and smiled a little….

DrSalunkhe- Arey bhai….aise kya dekh rahe ho sab mujhe ? Daro mat …..achchi khabar laaya hu.

Abhijeet- Kya khabar hai Sir…? (in low tone to Daya)- Ye kya khaak achchi khabar layenge….ye toh bas mujhe satate hai.

Daya smiled….

DrS- Dekha Pradyuman…..kaha tha na maine sabse zyada jaldi Abhijeet ko hogi . Dekh lo.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Arey….maine kya jaldi ki ? Sirf itna toh pucha ki kya khabar laaye hain aap….bas aur kya ….

DrS- Haan haan….jaanta hu kya soch rahe hoge tum...yahi na ki main yahan kya kar raha hu. Sab pata hai mujhe.

Abhijeet- Acha….toh bataiye kya socha maine….?

Acp- Arey….tum dono baad mein behes kar lena. Abhi ye bol Salunkhe ki humne kya decide kiya hai.

Daya- Sir….Koi problem hai kya ? Itni derr se aap log kya baatein kar rahe the…?

Acp and Salunkhe smiled at Daya's question.

Salunkhe- Hai na…..bahut badi problem hai Daya.

Daya- Kya problem hai Sir ?

Salunkhe- Daya…..problem ye hai ki mujhe meri beti ki shaadi karni hai. Toh bas kuch baat kar raha tha Pradyuman se ladke ke baare mein.

Daya- Kiski shaadi sir…?

Salunkhe- Purvi ki…..

Rajat(Shocked)- Kyaaaa? Aap…..aap aisa kaise kar sakte hain Sir…?

Abhijeet and Daya smiled at his reaction.

Salunkhe- Kyun jaise Pradyuman tum sabko apna beta manta hai waise hi Shreya , tarika aur Purvi bhi toh meri betiyan hai. 2 betiyon ki shaadi kar chuka hu ab sirf ek baaaki hai.

Rajat(sadly)- Haan wo toh hai magar iska matlab ye toh nahi na ki aap Purvi ki shaadi kisi se bhi karva denge…..huhh !

Salunkhe- Haan….ek ladka hai meri nazar mein…Kya bolu…..bahut pareshan karta hai mujhe lekin kya karu meri beti ne bhi pyaar kiya toh us paagal se usey hi damaad banana padega.

With Salunkhe's lines , Daya smiled.

Daya- Waise Sir…..Aapne jise bhi chuna hai na Purvi ke liye wo bahut hi smart hai….intelligent bhi hai. Good choice Sir…!

Salunkhe(looked at him)- Tumhe pata hai Daya main kiski baat kar raha hu?

Daya(smiled)- Bahut achche se Sir…..par problem ye hai ki wo khud hi nahi samajh pa raha hai .

Trisha was looking at all of them confusingly and asked Vineet….

Trisha- Ye Jiju sad kyun ho gaye?

Vineet- Bas dekhti jao tum …yahan kitne naatak hote hai. Bahut maza aayega.

Trisha(irritated and sad)- Jiju sad hai aur tum keh rahe ho maza aayega.

Vineet(smiled)_ Arey arey….kuch nahi hoga re. Dekhti jao.

Daya(smiled)- Aur Sir…..main jaanta hu aapne apni pyari beti ke liye kise chuna hai.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Kise chuna?

Daya(Smiled)- Wo Salunkhe Sir batayenge…..Kyun Sir…..bataiye na

Salunkhe and Acp smiled…

Acp- Ab zyada natak mat kar Salunkhe aur sach bata.

Salunkhe- Haan…tumhare beton ke aage mera jhooth bhi nhi chal sakta.

All laughed at his statement.

Rajat(impatiently)- Toh jaldi bataiye na …..

Salunkhe(smiled)- Arey arey…..thoda intezaar kar lo. Filhaal sab log kal subah 8 baje tak bureau aa jaana. Kal Saturday hai aur hum sab 2 din ke liye chutti pe ja rahe hai.

Rajat- Chutti….wo kis khushi mein Sir…?

Salunkhe- Wo isliye taaki main meri beti ka rishta pakka kar saku.

Rajat smiled shyly and looked towards Purvi and saw her smiling.

Acp- Aur waise bhi humne socha ki hume bhi haq hai chuttiyan manane ka. Isliye ab sab jaldi jaldi kaam khatam karo aur nikalne ki taiyari karo.

Trisha- Lekin hum jayenge kahan Sir?

Acp- Hum ja rahe hai Panchgani.

Trisha(exclaimed)- Panchgani…..wo toh bahut khubsurat jagah hai.

Acp(smiled)- Haan isliye toh hum wahan ja rahe hai.

Salunkhe- Unhi khubsurat waadiyon mein milega tumhe tumhara doosra surprise. (He smiled)

Everyone smiled and agreed. With this Salunkhe left for lab and Acp Sir left too.

All others gathered and were talking.

Rajat(confused)- Ye Salunkhe Sir kya bol ke gaye…..sab mere sir ke upar se gaya. Ye itni paheliyan kyun bujhate hai…

Daya and Abhijeet smiled.

Daya- Arey Rajat….bas thoda sa intezaar aur. Kal pata chal jayega ki Doctor sahab ke dimag mein kya pak raha hai.

Rajat(taking a sigh)- Kal ka inntezaar…..Sir…..intezaar kitna mushkil hota hai na.

Daya- Haan…..wo toh hai. Aur jab pyaar mein intezaar karna ho toh aur mushkil hai.

Abhijeet- Haan….ab pata nahi kya karenge. Inka koi bharosa nahi .

Rajat- Haan Sir…ye baat aapne sahi kahi.

Purvi- Lekin achchi baat toh ye hai na ki agle 2 din hum sab ek saath khub masti karenge.

Trisha(smiled)- Haan…Dekha Dii…mere aane se aapko chutti mil gayi.

Purvi(smiled)- Haan…..Ye bhi hai. Ab toh kal ka intezaar hai.

Rajat (in a low tone)- Mujhe bhi !

Purvi blushed looking at him and Rajat was staring her. Trisha noticed them…

Trisha- Uhhu uhhu…..Jiju….meri jiji ko baad mein dekh lena. Wo toh whole life aapke saath rahegi. Thoda sa time mujhe bhi de do na….please.

Rajat came out of his trance and Purvi blushed.

Rajat- Haan….kya keh rahi thi tum Trisha ?

Trisha(naughtily)- Main ye keh rahi thi ki aap meri dii ko baad mein dekkh lijiyega….abhi mujhse baat kar lijiye.

Rajat(Smiled)- Acha….toh batao ….Kya baat karu ?

Trisha(smiled)- Pehle ye bataiye ….aap free hain ya busy ?

Rajat- Kyun….kya chahiye tumhe ?

Trisha- Mujhe na ice-cream khani hai.

Rajat(looked at her)- Is waqt ice-cream ?

Trisha(Smiled)- Haan…aur wo bhi aapke saath.

Rajat- Par is waqt…? Hum shaam ko chalenge pakka

Trisha- Please Jiju…..please…..Abhi chalo na. (she made the most innocent face )

Rajat(Smiled)- Ab pakka yakeen ho gaya hai mujhe ki tum Purvi ki behen ho. Dono ki dono ziddi ho.

Purvi was listening to their conversation and was smiling. When she heard Rajat talking about her she looked up…

Purvi- Arey maine kab zidd ki ?

Rajat(looked at her)- Zidd kar ke bhul gayi. Kitna sataya tumne mujhe.

Vineet barged in their conversation…

Vineet(naughtily)- Aur Trish…..tujhe pata hai is purvi ko manana rajat sir ko bahut bhari pad gaya.

Trisha- Wo kaise ?

Vineet- Wo kya hua na….(but was cut by Purvi)

Purvi- Kuch nahi re….ye vineet toh kuch bhi bolta hai. Tu dhyan mat de.

Trisha- Par dii…usey bolne toh do. (to Vineet)- Batao kya hua ?

Vineet was about to speak when Rajat spoke….

Rajat- Arey tum log kahan ulajh gaye yaar….(to Trisha)- Chaliye Saali Sahiba…..icecream khane. (And he smiled)

Trisha(smiled)- Jaldi chaliye…..(to Purvi)- CHalo Dii

Purvi- Nahi…tu ja apne jiju ke saath. Mujhe kaam hai.

Rajat- Purvi Chalo…Tum nahi rahogi toh maza nahi aayega.

Trisha(giggled)- Haan….Aapke bina jiju ka mann nahi lagega na. Chalo na Dii.

Purvi blushed when Trisha said that.

Rajat(smiled)- Deviyon Chalo…..yahan kaam ho jayega.

Shreya heard Rajat saying that….she spoke from her desk…

"Purvi….tu ja Sir ke saath…..files main complete kar lungi. Aur phir Daya bhi hai na…..Hum kar lenge. Aaram se aana…..Enjoyy"

Vineet and Shreya exchanged naughty glances.

Vineet- Kya baat kahi Shreya…..thank you re ! (to Purvi) Ab ja na….yahan hum dekh lenge.

Trisha- Dii….Jiju….chalo na….! Ab baaki baatein baad mein karna.

Rajat- Haan Chalo !

He hold Purvi's hand and they moved outside. Purvi also liked her hand in his grip. She tightened her grip on his hand and he smiled.

Trisha was before them…she looked at them…

Trisha- Arey jaldi kijiye na aap dono. Mujhe abhi ice-cream khani hai….Aur jis speed se aap dono chal rahe hai usse hum kal tak bhi ice-cream parlor nahi pahuchenge.

Rajat and Purvi smiled at her statement.

Purvi- Chal…ice-cream khilate hai tujhe.

She ran behind Trisha to catch her but she ran away.

Trisha- Pakad ke dikhao Diii

At last Purvi caught her hand and she hugged her. Rajat was standing near his car and was smiling seeing both the sisters smiling and happy. He admired the sight before her and prayed that these two girls be always happy as they are today. He called them….

Rajat- Trisha , Purvi…chalo yaar…ab mujhe bhi ice-cream khani hai. Ab derr nahi ho rahi Trisha?

Trisha(smiled)- Aayi jiju…!

She ran and sat on the front seat. …..when Purvi reached…

Trisha- Sorry Dii…aaj aapko peeche baithna padega. Aaj main baithungi Jiju ke saath.

Rajat- Haan…aaj trisha yahan baithegi.

Purvi smiled and sat on the back seat. Rajat adjusted the mirror such that he could see Purvi. He looked at Purvi through the mirror and she smiled and told him to drive .

Soon they moved to the icecream parlor. They occupied a table and Rajat asked trisha…

Rajat- Toh Saali ji…kahiye …kaunsa flavour khana hai ?

Trisha- Chocolate

Rajat- Okay…(to Purvi)- Tumhari bhi choco chip delight….right?

Purvi nodded and Trisha exclaimed…

Trisha- Arey waah Jiju…..aapko toh meri dii ke baare mein sab pata hai ….(and she giggled)

Purvi(hit her lightly)-Bahut bol rahi hai tu ..haan?

Trisha- Haan…wo toh main bolungi…!

Meanwhile Rajat came back with the icecreams and gave them to the girls. They enjoyed their ice-creams with light chit-chats and trisha's teasing and their trip to Panchgani.

**A/n: So Trisha….here comes the second chapter. Hope it will make you smile wider. Do tell in reviews :D**

**Other readers…do read and review…!**

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hii everyone…! Trishhh….M back with a new updte . Hope you will like it.**

**Other Readers…..Do read and review.**

**Next Morning in the bureau…..8 AM**

ACP- Sab aa gaye na?

Daya- Haan Sir…..sab aa chuke hai.

ACP- Chalo phir sab. Hume nikalna chahiye.

All moved out of the bureau and there was a bus which would take them to their destination. They loaded their luggage and rushed in to take the seats. DaReya and AbhiRika were sitting together. Rajat sat occupying the window seat. But before Purvi could sit beside him , Trisha ran and occupied the seat with a victorious smile on her face.

Trisha- Sorry Dii…..aapko peeche jaana padega. This seat is fixed for me. (and she smiled)

Purvi looked at Rajat who gave her a helpless look. Purvi hit lightly on her head and went to sit with Vineet.

Trisha- Dii….Maara kyun ?

Purvi- Ab tu mujhe satayegi toh maarungi na tujhe.

Trisha(naughtily)- Kisi ko gussa aaya…Koi baat nahi kabhi kabhi gussa bhi hona chahiye.

Rajat- Waise Trisha ne sahi kaha Purvi…..Gusse mein aur zyada cute lagti ho tum. Par mujhe toh sweet si smile wali Purvi zyada achchi lagti hai.

Purvi looked at him and couldn't stop smiling. Others giggled and were enjoying.

Meanwhile , ACP checked all and they headed towards Panchgani.

Abhijeet- Haan bhai….sab settle ho gaye….?

All- Yes Sir…!

Abhijeet- Toh ab ye bolo ki kya kiya jaaye?

Rajat – Aap hi sochiye na Sir…Hum kya bolein….

Abhijeet- Arey …..ab saara kaam main karunga toh tum log kya karoge…..haan?

Salunkhe and Pradyuman were sitting on the front seats. Salunkhe turned back….

Salunkhe- Achcha kya kaam kiya tumne ? Zara batao.

Abhijeet- Arey Sir…..kuch nahi kiya bas…..ab aap aise mat dekho.

Salunkhe- Tumhe romance karne ke alawa aur aata kya hai…..jab dekho tab lab mein ghus aate ho.

Abhijeet- Arey toh aapki assistant se nahi apni biwi se milne aata hu.

Salunkhe- Wo tumhari biwi baad mein pehle meri beti hai…samjhe tum.

All others were enjoying this cute nok-jhok between damaad-sasur. Daya barged in the convo….

Daya- Salunkhe sir…..shant ho jaiye….kya aap abhijeet ke saath behes kar rahe hai…..mood mat kharab kariye.

Salunkhe- Daya…..behes main nahi tumhara dost kar raha hai. Usey samjhao.

Daya- Achcha theek hai….usey samjha dunga.

Acp- Salunkhe…..tu kyun unke saath bachcha ban jaata hai. Aur sabse zyada behes tujhe abhijeet se hi karni hoti hai….haan?

Salunkhe(in low tone)- Kya karu….usse jhagde bina mera khana hazam nhi hota.

Daya heard it and smiled.

Abhijeet(looked at him and smiled)- Ab tujhe kya hua …..kyun has rahe ho?

Daya- Kuch nahi….aise hi kuch yaad aa gaya.

Trisha- Wo kya Sir….?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhari didi ke baare mein.

Purvi- Mere baare mein kya ?

Daya- Batata hu….!

He turned to Rajat….

Daya- Rajat….tumhe yaad hai jab tum aur purvi ek case ke liye as a couple gaye the…..

Rajat- Haan Sir…wo main kaise bhul sakta hu. Uske baad mujhe ehsaas hua ki shayad main purvi se pyaar karne laga hu.

Daya(Smiled)- Ek aur baat bata du tumhe….Purvi ne bahut zidd ki thi ki wo hospital mein hi rahegi. Kitna samjhaya usey maine aur abhijeet ne par nahi maani. Tumhare saath reh ke uske chehre pe jo khushi hoti thi wo toh jab tum wapas aaye tb hi dekh paaye hum.

Purvi blushed…..

Abhijeet- Haan…..jaise main aur salunkhe sahab behes kiye bina nahi reh sakte waise hi haal purvi ka tha.

Daya- Haan…..khud se zyada tumhari chinta karti thi.

Shreya- Aur anjaane mein hi sahi….pyaar ka izhaar bhi kar baithi.

Purvi and Rajat looked at Shreya.

Shreya- Purvi….ab aise kya dekh rahi hai mujhe…..sach hi keh rahi hu. Jis din Daya hospital ruke the aur tu ghar pe thi…us raat neend mein sab kuch keh gayi thi tu.

RAJVI blushed…..Trisha grew excited….

Trisha- Shreya Dii….batao na kya bola?

Shreya looked at Purvi who nodded her head as NO. Shreya smiled naughtily. Rajat looked at both the girls…..

Rajat- Shreya ….zara batao purvi ne kya bola.

Vineet- ohhh….kisi ko jaanna hai kisi ke dil ki baatein….batao Shreya..

Shreya- Rajat Sir…..zyada toh nahi bolungi lekin itna zarur bata sakti hu ki us waqt purvi bahut pareshan thi. Wo apna dost nhi khona chahti thi. Aur aap uske liye kitna maayne rakhte hai ….ye bhi bata diya usne.

Rajat(Smiled)- Jaanta hu Shreya…aur ab purvi ko kuch nahi khona padega.

Purvi- Sab kuch toh mil gaya mujhe….ab na kuch paana hai aur na khona….kyunkii aap mere saath hai.

The surroundings were now emotional …..vineet got up to lighten…

Vineet- Bas rajat sir tere saath hai…hum nahi ?

Purvi- Arey …tu toh mera pyaaara dost hai. Aur Rajat…..wo toh I know hamesha mere saath hai.

She side-hugged him. Rajat smiled..

Trisha(smiled)- Aap sabko ek baat bataun?

Abhijeet- Haan batao …

Trisha- Main na aaj bahut happy hu. Kyunki sabse pehle toh mujhe aap logon ke saath ghummne ka mauka mil raha hai…Abhijeet Sir….ye toh mera sapna tha ki mujhe aapke saath waqt bitane ka mauka mile. And I got the chance.

Abhijeet smiled and kept his hand on her head and kissed her on her forehead. HEr smile grew wider.

Vineet- Aur kya ?

Trisha- Aur Mere Dii aur jiju …..jo bahut khush hai. Aur tum mere best friend cum partner in every crime ho. …

Vineet laughed …..

Vineet- Acha ab idhar aa ja….(to Purvi) Tu ja…..Rajat sir ke paas.

Purvi blushed….and the sisters exchanged the seats.

ACP n Salunkhe were listening to them and were happy for them.

Trisha was sitting on the window seat with Vineet beside her. She put her hand out and exclaimed…

Trisha- Dii…Baarish !

Purvi tooo put her hand out of the window…..Rajat smiled at her kiddishness. He stood up and opened the door of the bus a little. All were enjoying the weather when a voice brought them back to reality….

_**Yeh Mausam Ka Jaadu Hai Mitwa**_  
_**Na Ab Dil Pe Kaabu Hai Mitwa**_

All came out of trance and found rajat singing…..

Rajat(looked at Purvi)- _**Naina Jisme Kho Gaye**_  
_**Deewane Se Ho Gaye**_  
_**Nazara Woh Harsu Hai Mitwa**_  
_**Yeh Mausam Ka Jaadu Hai Mitwa...**_

Purvi blushed….

Purvi- _**Phoolon - Kaliyon Ki Bahaaren**_  
_**Chanchal Yeh Hawaon Ki Pukaaren**_  
_**Humko Yeh Ishaaron Mein Kahen Hum**_  
_**Thamke Yahan Ghadiyan Guzaaren**_  
_**Pehle Kabhi To Na Humse**_  
_**Batiyate The Aise Phulwa**_

_**Yeh mausam ka jaadoo hai mitwa….**_

Trisha barged inn….

Trisha-_**Sachchi Sachchi Bolna**_  
_**Bhed Na Chupaana...Hey**_  
_**Kaun Dagar Se Aaye**_  
_**Kaun Disha Hai Jaana...**_

Rajat smiled and hold Purvi's hand….

Rajat-_**Inko Hum Le Ke Chale Hain**_  
_**Apne Sang Apni Nagariya**_

Purvi-_**Hai Re Sang Anjaane Ka**_  
_**Us Par Anjaan Dagariya**_

Rajat-_**Phir Kaise Tum Door Itne**_  
_**Sang Aa Gayee Mere Goriya**_

_**Ye mausam ka jaadoo hai mitwa…**_

Purvi- _**Na ab dil pe kaboo hai mitwa…**_

Purvi blushed and hid her face in Rajat's chest. Rajat smilingly took her in his arms. Shreya and Tarika too snuggled into Daya's and Abhijeet's arms seeing a new love blossoming and blessing them heartily.

**A/n: Here's a new chapter…!**

**Trisha….i know chota hai par as I promised….here's your new chapter…..Hope you will enjoy !**

**Other readers ….do read and review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello RAJVI lovers…! Kaise hai sab? I am here with the new chapter :D**

**AbhiSrk-ian- Ur wait comes to an end. And yes a surprise for you too. Hope you'll like !**

**Thanks to all reviewers who reviewed this story.**

**Straight to the chapter…Baatein last mein….!**

All were enjoying themselves in the bus. They reached Panchgani doing all sort of masti and teasing. Trisha enjoyed the most. Soon, they reached to the hotel where they were to stay. They had booked 5 rooms …..3 rooms for AbhiRika , DaReya and RajVi. In one room , ACP and DrSalunkhe were staying and in another room , it was Vineet, Sachin , Freddy and Pankaj and Trisha they gathered in Acp's room and went for chatted about their journey. As they finished their lunch….Acp said….

ACP- Ab sab log aaram kar lo. Shaam ko hum aas-paas ki jagah ghumenge.

DrS- Haan…..yahan par aas-paas sight-seeing ke liye bahut cheezein hai. Isliye sab log aaram karo. Shaam ko 5 baje sab taiyar rehna.

All- Okay Sir !

Soon…..all of them moved to their respective rooms. Trisha , in order to tease Purvi….

Trisha- Dii….Main aapke saath chalu aapke room mein ?

Purvi glanced at Rajat who nodded as No. Vineet noticed it and was smiling. All were watching them.

Purvi- Kya karna hai tujhe….? Tu ja na apne partner ke saath.

Trisha(naughtily)- Haan haan ….ab toh aap mujhe Vinu ke paas hi bhejogi. Aapko jiju se jo baat karni hai….Hai na?

Purvi(tapped on her head)- Tu ja rahi hai ya nahi? Bahut bolne lagi hai aajkal.

Trisha- Nahi jaungi. Aapke saath hi rahungi.

Purvi(glared at her)- Trishaaaa…..!

Now….Rajat gave a tiring sigh….

Rajat- Purviii….chhodo na. Trisha pe kyun chilla rahi ho? Dono chalo. Phir hume shaam ko bahar bhi jaana hai.

Purvi glared at him. Vineet smiled watching the two. He came forward….

Vineet- Trishaa….Chal , apan icecream khate hai. Jaane de Rajat Sir aur Purvi ko.

Trisha(turned to him)- Kyun jaane du…..wo meri behen hai. Mujhe uske saath rehna hai.

Vineet whispered in her ears….

VIneet- Meri behen…..hum yahan aaye hain toh unhe enjoy karne de. Hum kyun kabab mein haddi bane. Shaam ko satayenge na dono ko.

Trisha looked at him and thought for a while….

Trisha- Lekin shaam ko tum mujhe nahi rokoge?

Vineet- Haan baba…..hum dono mil ke dono ko satayenge.

Trisha smiled widely and nodded in agreement. She turned to Purvi…

Trisha- Dii….aap jao …rest karo…Main Vinu ke saath icecream khane ja rahi hu.

Purvi looked at her and then Vineet and said thanks with her eyes and went into the room with Rajat. At the same time Daya entered inside…..

Daya- Itni dhoop mein koi kahin nahi jayega.

Trisha- Lekin Sir….mujhe ice-cream khani hai. (she made a sad face)

Daya(smiled)- Haan…toh laaya hu na icecream. Ye lo tumhari favourite Chocolate.

He handed over a cone to her.

Trisha- Aapko kaise pata ki mujhe yahi pasand hai?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhare partner ne bataya.

Trisha smiled and said thank you. Daya smiled and patted her head and turned to Vineet.

Daya- Vineet…baaki sab kahan hai?

Vineet- Sir…sab room mein gaye. Main de deta hu na acp Sir aur Salunkhe sir ko.

Daya- Haan…tum de do. Main Shreya aur Abhijeet-Tarika ko deta hu.

Daya took out 6 icecreams and gave te rest to Vineet .

Daya- Trisha…jao room mein aur rest kar lo. Shaam ko milte hai. Ready rehna.

Trisha(smiled)- Yes Sir.

So Daya moved to AbhiRika and Rajvi and then moved to his room.

_**DaReya... **_

He entered the room and found Shreya standing near the window. He went and hugged her and put the cone before her…..

Daya- Aapki khidmat mein pesh hai aapki favourite ice-cream.

Shreya(Smiled)- Arey wah….aap ice-cream lene gaye the itni dhoop mein?

Daya(smiled)- Haan aur waise bhi sabko pasand hai na icecream. Purvi aur trisha toh khush hog aye.

Shreya(took the icecream from his hand)- Aur main bhi.

She smiled….Daya hugged her tight…

Daya- Tum na hamesha aise hi muskurati raho. Achi lagti ho.

He kissed on her cheek. She turned to face him….

Shreya- Aap aise hi hamesha mera khayal rakhenge?

Daya- Haan…..ab meri jaan toh tumhare paas hai uska toh dhyan mujhe rakhna hi padega na….(And he smiled)

Shreya looked at him for a second and then hugged him hugged her back.

Daya- Kya hua tumhe?

Shreya- Kuch nahi….Bas aap itna promise kijiye ki aap mujhe chhod ke kabhi nahi jayenge.

Daya(Smiled)- Kabhi nahi Shreya !

Shreya smiled widely.

Daya- Acha chalo ab thoda rest kar lo.

Shreya nodded and sat on the bed having her icecream. Daya lied down with head on her lap. Shreya smiled and started moving her fingers in his hair. A smile crept on Daya's face which made her smile.

_**AbhiRika…..**_

Tarika changed into her casuals and came out. She found Abhijeet sitting on the bed and thinking something. She also went onto the bed and put her hands round his neck.

Tarika- Abhi….Kya soch rahe ho ?

He came out of his thoughts and hold her hands…

Abhijeet- Arey Tarika….tum kab aayi?

Tarika- Jab tum kisi gehri soch mein doobe hue the. Bolo na kya soch rahe the?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ye soch raha tha ki main kitna lucky hu ki tum mere saath ho.

Tarika sat beside him and hold his hands.

Tarika- Abhi…..tum nahi lucky toh main hu ki tum meri life mein ho. Apne parents ko toh pehle hi kho chuki thi. Bhaiya ne hi padhaya mujhe lekin ek car accident mein wo bhi mujhe chhod ke chale gaye.

Tears rolled down her eyes. He rubbed off her tears with his thumbs.

Tarika- Lekin mujhe ye thodi pata tha ki mom-dad aur bhaiya ko khone ke baad bhi main unko wapas pa lungi tumhare roop mein.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Wo kaise?

Tarika- Wo aise ki tum Papa ki tarah meri fikr karte ho aur maa ki tarah meri har farmaish puri karte ho aur kabhi kabhi bhaiya ki tarah daantte bhi ho aur…

Abhijeet(looked into her eyes)- Aur kya ?

Tarika(smiled )- Aur khud se zyada pyaar karte ho mujhse.

Abhijeet- Haan….wo toh karta hi hu. Ab tum ho hi aisi ki mujhe tumse pehli nazar mein hi pyaar ho gaya.

Tarika- Achcha…?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…..Main toh tumhe dekhta hi reh gaya. Aur phir tumne bhi toh har mushkil mein mera saath diya.

Tarika(smiled)- Haan….Pehle ek dost ki tarah aur phir apne pyaar ke liye.

Abhijeet- Aise hi hamesha mera saath dogi?

Tarika- Haan Zindagi bhar saath nibhane ka waada ho kiya hai tumse.

Abhijeet smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered…

Tarika- I love you Abhi…!

Abhijeet- I love you more than you do.

So they spend their time remembering old mermories.

_**RajVi….**_

Purvi was sitting on the bed and was smiling to herself. Sometimes her smile grew bigger. Rajat was seated on the couch and was staring at her. Purvi looked at him ….

Purvi- Kya dekh rahe hai aap?

Rajat- Yahi ki bhagwan kisi ko itna khubsurat kaise bana sakta hai ki dusra insaan sab kuch bhul jaaye.

Purvi- Matlab?

Rajat moved to her and hold her hands…..

Rajat- Matlab ye Mrs Kumar ki aap bahut khoobsurat hai aur aap hamesha Rajat ko uske kaam bhula deti hai.

Purvi- Isme meri kya galti hai ? Ab aapka mann nhi karta kaam karne ka toh main kya karu.(she laughed)

Rajat- Tumhara hi kasoor hai kyunki tumne hi is rajat ko pyaar karna sikhaya. Thank you Purvi for everything.

Purvi smiled and Rajat started singing….

Rajat-_**Tere Chehare Mein Vo Jaaduu Hai, Bin Dor Khinchaa Jaataa Huun**_  
_**Jaanaa Hotaa Hai Kahin Aur Magar, Teri Aur Chalaa Aataa Huun**_  
_**Jab Se Tujhako Dekhaa Hai, Dekh Ke Khuda Ko Maanaa Hai**_  
_**Maanake Dil Ye Kahataa Hai, Meri Khushiyon Kaa Tuu Hai Khajaanaa**_  
_**Paanaa Tujhako Mushkil Hi Sahi, Paane Ko Machal Jaataa Huun**_

Purvi looked at him and blushed. Rajat moved towards her and cupped her face.

Rajat-_**Teri Hire Jaise Aankhen, Aankhon Mein Hai Laakhon Baaten**_  
_**Baaton Men Ras Ki Barasaaten, Mujh mein Pyaar Ki Pyaas Jagaaye**_  
_**Chal Padate Hain Tere Saath Kadam, Main Khud ko Rok Nahin Paataa Huun**_  
_**Tere Chehare Mein wo jaadu hai….bin dor khinchaa aata hu… Jaana hota hai Kahin Aur….Teri Ore chala aata hu.**_

Purvi looked in his eyes and found immense love in them for her. He whispered…

Rajat- I love you !

Purvi(smiled)- I love you too !

She hugged him tight. After a while….they separated and Rajat looked at her. A small smile was their on her lips.

Rajat- Purviii…..tumhare chehre pe ye pyaari si smile hi achchi lagti hai. Isliye tum hamesha hasti rehna.

Purvi(looked at him)-Agar aap mere saath hain toh mere chehre pe hamesha smile hi rahegi.

Rajat- Haan….Main toh hamesha tumhare saath hu aur tumhare is chote se dil mein bhi.

Purvi(smiled)- Is dil mein toh aap pata nahi kab se the. Pehle dost aur phir pyaar lekin sahi maaynon mein aap aaj mere saath hai.

Rajat- Aur ab hamesha tumhare saath rahunga.

Purvi smiled and hugged him again. Rajat caressed her head and said…

Rajat- Ab thoda aaram bhi kar lijiye **Mrs. Purvi Kumar.**

Purvi(smiled)- Ahaan….ye Purvi Kumar kaun hai ?

Rajat- Tum ho….aur kaun hai yahan tumhare alawa.

Purvi – Par main toh_** hone wali** **Mrs Rajat Kumar**_ hu.

Rajat- Haan…

After a moment, he realized what she said.

Rajat- Kya bola tumne.?

Purvi(giggled)- Maine bola ki main Purvi Kumar nahi…Mrs Rajat Kumar hu.

Rajat(Smiled)- Haan…wo toh tum ho hi…..i mean bahut jald ban jaogi.

Purvi – Toh isliye aap Purvi Kumar na bolein toh behtar hoga.

Rajat- Okay…jaisa aap chahengi waisa hi hoga…..Mrs Rajat Kumar.

He looked at her and found her smiling and blushing at the same time. He kissed on her forehead and asked her to take rest and he moved but Purvi hold his hand.

Purvi- Kahan chale aap?

Rajat(smiled)- Mujhe ek article padhna hai Purvi . Tum rest karo. Main yahin hu.

Purvi(smiled)- Okay.

Rajat smiled and continued with his article and Purvi dozed off.

On the other hand…..

_**In the other room….**_

Trisha was sitting on the bed thinking…..

Vineet- Oye choti …..kya soch rahi hai?

Trisha- Yahi ki dii aur jiju ko kaise sataun….(she giggled)

Vineet- Arey…sochte hai yaar. Abhi so ja tu

Trisha- Partner batao na…kya karenge?

Vineet- Shaam ko hum dono ko saath nhi rehne denge. Bahut saare plans hai mere paas.

Trisha- Okay…..Phir toh bada maza aayega.

Vineet- Haan…..chal ab thoda rest kar le. Phir shaam ko full on masti.

Trisha- Okay Boss ! Dii ko satane ke liye fresh hona zaruri hai. Wo toh jiju ke saath hai. Thakegi hi nahi.

Vineet and Trisha laughed…..

Vineet- Nikalne se pehle hi hum apna plan start karenge.

Now….Everyone took small naps thinking ho they will enjoy their evening.

_**PS: Here….DaReya and AbhiRika are married but RajVi are not. Its DaReya and AbhiRika who made them stay together so that they could spend more time together.**_

**A/n: Here comes another chapter….Couple moments.**

**AbhiSrk-ian- Especially for you AbhiRika and RajVi part…I hope you like that. Aur haan…tumhara surprise next chapter mein aayega pakka….isse late nahi hoga.**

**All other readers….Thanks to everyone :D**

**Take care !**

Read and Review !


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:Hii everyone ! Here I come with a new update and hope that you will enjoy it.**

**Abhisrk-ian- Heya….i know surprise ke liye bahut wait karvaya par kya karu ….wo bhi zaruri tha. Is chapter mein aa raha hai tumhara surprise. I wish and hope that you will love it.**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. Now, lets go to the new chapter.**

_**Evening 5 pm…..**_

The whole team gathered in Acp Sir's room.

Acp- Toh ab hum aas-paas sight seeing ke liye jayenge. Sab aa gaye na?

All- Yes Sir..!

Acp and Salunkhe smiled at their excitement. Trisha and Vineet signalled each other something and naughtily smiled. They all moved out of the hotel. Daya-Shreya , Abhijeet-Tarika , Rajat-Purvi were walking together…..

Salunkhe- Hum yahan se thoda aage jayenge toh wahan par ek mandir hai. Sabse pehle hum wahin jayenge.

DrSalunkhe and ACP Sir moved faster while others were chatting and walking. The three couples were walking together. Vineet and Trisha were walking behind Rajat and Purvi.

Trisha- Partner….ab kya karein? Ye dono toh saath hi chale ja rahe hain….

Vineet(smiled)- Arey Choti ….kyun chinta karti hai ….main hu na. Aaj toh Rajat Sir n Purvi k saath Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ko bhi satane ka mauka mila hai.

Trisha(smiled)- Arey haan….ye toh socha hi nahi maine.

Vineet(smiled)- Arey…main hu na sochne ke liye….tu bas hamare plans ko execute karti ja.

Trisha- Okay Partner…!

They high-fived with each-other. Meanwhile…Nikhil joined them.

Nikhil- Kya planning ho rahi hai?

Trisha- Sabko satane ki planning…

Vineet and Nikhil smiled at her excitement. They reached to the temple and Vineet and Trisha were still planning. When theyreached the temple, Purvi noticed Trisha….

Purvi- Kya baat hai Trish…badi khush hai ?

Trisha(smiled)-Haan…bahut khush hoon.

Purvi- Aur wo kyun?

Trisha- Kyunki ab main aapko ….(she moved close to her and shouted in her ear)- Ab main aapko sataungi.

With this she quickly ran into the temple lightly hitting purvi. With the hit, Purvi was about to fall but someone hold her tight. When she looked at her saviour, she was lost in his eyes. Both of them were lost in each other. At a distance, Trisha and Vineet were watching them and giggling. Shreya and Tarika came back to where Vineet and Trisha were standing. Shreya called them….

Shreya- Vineet , Trisha….tum dono ko mandir ke andar nahi jaana kya ? Yahan kya khade has rahe ho?

Tarika- Haan…..koi tum dono ko pagal samjhega.

Trisha- Tarika Dii….Jo hum dekh rahe hai wo aap log dekhoge toh aap log bhi hamari tarah smile karoge.

Shreya&Tarika(confused)-Kya matlab?

Tarika and Shreya were standing in such a way that they couldn't see RajVi.

Trisha- Tarika Dii…idhar aake dekho.

She called them to other side and signalled them towards RajVi. Watching tem….a smile crept on their faces too. Rajat was holding Purvi from her hands and both were lost in each-others eyes. They didn't have any idea of what was going on around them. After a few minutes….other team members also came out and saw Tarika and Shreya smiling. They also noticed Vineet and Trisha. They moved to them…..

Abhijeet- TarikaJi….Aapki muskarahat ka raaz kya hai?

Tarika(Smiled)- Mera bhai aur tumhari behen.

Abhijeet(confused)- Kya matlab?

Tarika(Smiled) – Wo dekho….

She pointed towards RajVi. A smile crept on all faces.

Daya- Lagta hai ab in dono ko jagana padega.

Abhijeet- Haan …varna ye dono raat tak aise hi rahenge.

All of them laughed at Abhi's statement.

Vineet(naughtily)- Toh shubh kaam mein deri kaisi Sir….

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Kya karne wale ho tum?

Vineet(smiled)- Dekhte jao Sir. (to Trisha)- Chalein…?

Trisha(smiled)- Yaa…!

Vineet- Sir….Ab aap log Vineet ka kamaal dekho.

Vineet and Trisha moved towards Rajat-Purvi. Vineet moved his fingers in front of their eyes but they were very much lost in each-other.

Trisha(mischeviously)- Ye dono toh aaj gaye.

Vineet- Haan…lekin inko satane ka achcha bahana mil gaya na.

They hi-fived. Trisha tickled Purvi on her neck. This action by Trisha made Purvi come out of her found her hands in Rajat's grip and Rajat was still staring at her. She looked around and found Trisha standing in front of her smiling naughtily. Vineet kept his hand on Rajat's shoulder.

Vineet- Rajat Sirr….Aap na Purvi ko baad mein dekh lena. Kuch din baad aapki shaadi ho jayegi fir usey hi dekhte rehna.

With this Rajat came out of trance. He immediately left Purvi's hands and when they looked up , they found all other standing with a naughty smile on their faces. Purvi blushed and ran down the temple. Rajat got embarrassed and looked to avoid his senior's gaze.

Soon…they all moved out of the temple. Shreya and Tarika move to Purvi who was still blushing and smiling.

Trisha(moved to her)- Dii…..The temple was beautiful na ?

She asked this in order to tease her.

Vineet- Trish…kya sawal kar rahi hai….wo toh already kisi aur ko dekhne mein khoyi hui thi. Hai na Purvi?

Trisha- Haann…..Jiju ko hi dekhe ja rahi thi.

Rajat and Purvi got embarrassed and blushed.

Trisha- Arey….Shaadi ke baad dekhna na aaram se. Jiju aapko chhod ke kahin nahi jayenge. Abhi aap ek dusre ki aankhon mein gum mat ho jaana.

Vineet(naughtily)- Ye dono toh already ek dusre ke pyaar mein kho chuke hain….Aur kya khoyenge.

Purvi blushed harder and others were enjoying it. Rajat was enjoying her expressions. Vineet noticed Purvi with her cheeks turning red…..He turned to Abhijeet and Daya….

Vineet- Sir….Gulabi aankhon ke liye toh gaana suna tha maine….Gulaabi gaalon ke liye koi gaana hota hai kya ?

Abhijeet- Maine toh aisa gaana kahin nahi suna…..(to Daya)- Daya….tumne suna ?

Daya- Naa….maine bhi nahi suna.

Vineet(sadly)- Kya Sir….Mujhe laga aap dono ko pata hoga…chalo koi baat nahi….Rajat Sir se puch leta hu. (to Rajat)- Sir….Aapko pata hai koi song?

Tarika(naughtily)- Vineet….tum rajat se puch rahe ho …..arey abhi usey aur kuch nahi yaad aa raha hoga….sivaye purvi ke .

Shreya- Haan….Humne yunhi unhe unki sapnon ki duniya se bahar nikala.

Purvi blushed more harder and cute smile made way on Rajat's lips. Meanwhile , they reached in a garden. There was a small restaurant. They all decided to sit there and enjoy the sunset fromthere.

Daya and Abhijeet went in to order ice-creams for all and coffee for Salunkhe Sir and ACP Sir. Purvi , Tarika and Shreya were standing taking support of the fence around. They were looking towards the setting sun.

Tarika- Kitna khubsurat nazara hai na ?

Purvi(smiled)- Haan…..Mujhe suraj ko dubte hue dekhna achcha lagta hai.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aur mujhe Sunrise aur Sunset dono dekhna achcha lagta hai.

Tarika- Haan…..ye nazaare bahut khubsurat hote hain. Kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai ki ye pal yahin ruk jaaye. Par aisa hota hi nahi.

Purvi- Tarika….Agar humare chahne se aise hi pal rukne lagte toh kaisa hota yaar. Kitni baar zindagi mein ye lagta hai ki kaash ye pal yahinn ruk jaaye. Par wo pal beet hi jaata hai.

Rajat(tapped on her shouldr)- Aur agar wo pal khushi ke pal ho toh zindagi bhar yaad rehte hai Purvi. Aur agar koi bura pal ho toh usey apni zindagi se nikall dena chahiye.

Tarika- Sahi kaha Rajat. Kabhi kabhi kuch aisa hota hai ki hum humari zindagi ke saare gham bhul jaate hai.

Shreya- Haan …..Jab koi pyaar karne wala saath ho toh zindagi toh khubsurat ho hi jaati hai.

Trisha was listening all this. She was waiting for Vineet who was talking to his friend. Meanwhile , Daya Abhijeet returned with ice-creams and coffee. They all settled on the ground. All were enjoying their ice-creams.

Vineet- Toh ab kya kiya jaaye?

Trisha(exclaimed)- Mere paas ek idea hai….Main bataun?

Vineet(smiled)- Haan Bol na…..Tere idea toh mast hote hai.

Trisha(Smiled)- Okay….toh aap sabko ye batana hai ki aap sabki life mein aisa kaunsa pal hai jo aap fir se jeena chahte ho ya jispe aapne socha ho ki kaash waqt yahin tham jaaye.

Vineet- Hmm…interesting….:D Kya dimaag lagaya Trish…..(thinking) Sabse pehle …DrTarika.

Tarika blushed and looked at Abhijeet who smiled.

Trisha- Tarika Dii….Ab aap kya sirf Abhijeet Sir ko dekhogi jaise Purvi Dii Jiju ko dekh rahi this? Jaldi bolo na….

Tarika(smiled)- Aisa kuch nahi hai Trisha. Aur meri life ka sabse khubsurat pal wo tha jis din FINALLY tumhare Abhijeet Sir ne ye confess kiya ki he loves me. Maine toh socha tha ki CID ka itna tough cop hai wo…..wo toh shayad pyaar mein vishwas bhi nahi karta hoga.

Abhijeet(looking at Tarika)- Jab koi dil ko acha lagta hai na Tarika….toh sab achcha lagne lagta hai. Aur tumse milke mujhe aisa laga tha ki tum wahi ho jisse judna meri kismet mein likha hai. And yes….i was right.

He smiled and Tarika nodded her head as Yes.

Trisha(smiled)- Arey wwaah….! Aap dono na sach mein bahut cute aur sweet ho.

AbhiRika smiled.

Trisha- Ab Daya Sir aur Shreya Dii ki baari.(to Shreya)- Dii…jaldi bolo na.

Shreya(Smiled)- Trishaa….Zindagi mein na pyaar karne walon ka saath ho na toh zindagi aur khubsurat ho jaati hai. Aur agar wo hamare saath hot oh har pal khushi ka pal hota hai. Aur jab Daya ne mera haath pakda zindagi bhar ke liye….wo pal tha jab main chahti thi ki waqt wahin ruk jaaye.

Daya just smiled…..

Trisha- Ab Purvviii Dii…Aap batao.

Purvi- Kya bataun?

Trisha(naughtily)- Yahi ki Jiju ne aapko propose kaise kiya?

Purvi(angry glare)- Trishaaa…bahut bolne lagi hai. Chup reh.

Trisha ran and hid behind Abhijeet. Purvi stopped before Abhijeet.

Abhijeet- Purvi…Jaane do na Trisha ko. Bachchi hai wo. Aur tujhe sata rahi hai.

Purvi- Par Sir….bahut bol rahi hai ye.

Abhijeet- Purviii…bas….Abhi Trisha mere saath hai so tum usey kuch nahi keh sakti. Chalo jao.

Trisha smiled more widely and side hugged Abhijeet. He patted her head. Acp and DrS were watching them enjoying and they kept on talking. She just turned back to move to Tarika and Shreya when she heard a voice…..She turned back and was surprised. It ws Rajat singing…

Rajat- **_Khwab hai tu,_**

**_Neend hun main…_**

**_Dono mile,_**

**_Raat banein…_**

**_Roz yahi Maangu dua…_**

**_Teri meri, baat banein…_**

**_Baat banein…_**

He moved closer to her which made her blush…

Rajat - _**Main rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani…**_

_**Main rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani…**_

_**Mujhe khud mein ghol de toh,**_

_**Mere yaar baat ban jaaye…**_

_**Rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani…**_

_**Main rang sharbaton ka.**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani…**_

Shreya and Tarika moved towards Purvi and hugged her and started singing….

Shreya&Tarika- **_O yaara tujhe pyaar ki,_**

**_Baatiyan kya samjhava…_**

**_Jaagke ratiyaan roz bitawaan,_**

**_Isse aage ab main kya kahun._**

**_O yaara tujhe boldi aakhiyaan,_**

**_Sadke jawaan…_**

**_Maang le pakiyaan aaj duawaan,_**

**_Isse aage ab main kya kahun…_**

Purvi blushed and looked at Rajat. He was standing with hand folded and was looking at her.

Purvi- _**Maine toh dheere se,**_

_**Neendon ke dhaage se,**_

_**Bandha hai khwab ko tere…**_

_**Main na jahaan chahun,**_

_**Na aasmaan chahun,**_

_**Aaja hisse mein tu mere…..**_(She opened her arms towards him. He smiled and moved towards her)

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes…..

Rajat- _**Tu dhang chahaton ka…**_

_**Main jaise koi naadani.**_

_**Tu dhang chahaton ka….**_

_**Main jaise koi naadani.**_

_**Mujhe khud se jod de toh,**_

_**Mere yaar baat ban jaaye…**_

_**Rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani.**_

_**Main rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani.**_

She put her hands on his shoulders….

Purvi- _**Tere khayalon se,**_

_**Tere khayalon tak,**_

_**Mera toh hai aana jaana…**_

_**Mera toh jo bhi hai,**_

_**Tu hi tha… tu hi hai,**_

_**Baaki jahaan hai begana…**_

She rested her forehead on his shoulder and he patted her head. He holded her from her shoulders and made her face him…..

Rajat- _**Tum ek musafir ho,**_

_**Main koi raah anjaani…**_

_**Tum ek musafir ho,**_

_**Main koi raah anjaani…**_

_**Mann chah mod de toh,**_

_**Mere yaar baat ban jaaye…**_

_**Rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani…**_

_**Main rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka paani.**_

_**Mujhe khud mein ghol de toh,**_

_**Mere yaar baat ban jaani…**_

_**Rang sharbaton ka,**_

_**Tu meethe ghaat ka .**_

At the end of the song….Purvi hugged him too smiled and hugged her back. All were looking at them and they separated and were now the same time , Rajat's phone rang and he went to attend. While Purvi moved to Shreya and Tarika and they started teasing her.

Rajat moved towards the entrance of the Park and was talking. He talked for 10 minutes and then was thinking when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned back and was surprised….

Rajat- Tum? Tum yahan ?

Person- Haan Main ! Kyun main nahi aa sakta yahan ?

Rajat- Arey nahi re….wo matlab nahi tha yaar. Wo bas achanak 5 saal baad dekh raha hu na tujhe aur tu ab bhi nahi badla.

Person(laughed)- Hahaa…..mujhe badalna mushkil hi nahi namumkin hai…..u know that na ?

Rajat (laughed)- Arey haan…._**Dushyant** _ko badalna mushkil hai. Lekin koi toh hogi na tumhe badalne ke liye…. Don't worry …koi toh aayegi.

Dushyant(surprised)- Oye Rajat…..tujhe koi mil gayi kya ?

Rajat(smiled)- Haan.

Dushyant(smiled)- Arey waah ! Zara hume bhi milwao bhabhi se. Phir main bhi tumhe ek achchi khabar dunga.

Rajat- Haan…toh pehle tu khabar de.

Dushyant(naughtily)- Nahiiii…Pehle mujhe bhabhi se milwa phir bataunga.

Rajat(irritated tone)- Ufffo….kitna ziddi hai tu….!

Dushyant- So toh main hu. Ab chal jaldi.

Rajat- Haan mere bhai chal..!

They moved into the garden where he found Purvi searching for him. When she saw him , she ran to him and asked….

Purvi- Rajat…Aap kahan the….koi problem toh nahi hai na? Bina bataye kyun jaate hain?

Rajat smiled at her questions and anxiety. She didn't even noticed Dushyant.

Rajat- Arey Purviii..shaant ho jao yaar. Kuch nahi hua mujhe. Phone pe baat kar raha tha. Relax karo.

Purvi(smiled)- Main darr gayi thi.

Rajat(smiled)- Tumhare rehte mujhe kabhi kuch nahi hoga. !

Purvi smiled .  
Rajat- Acha ab isse milo…Ye hai mera bachpan ka dost Dushyant.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan Bhabhi….Aur aaj se aapka bhi dost hai ye Dushyant.

Purvi blushed when Dushyant called her Bhabhi. She smiled and greeted him. Now Rajat , turned to him….

Rajat- Ab tu kya good news dene wala hai?

Dushyant smiled and then noticed ACP Sir. He said….

Dushyant- Chal batata hu.

They moved towards ACP Sir. All others were also sitting there.

Dushyant- Good Evening Sir…._**Senior Inspector Dushyant**_ reporting Sir.

Acp and all others looked at him. Rajat was surprised….

Rajat- Dushuant…tu…tu CID Mumbai join kar raha hai?

Dushyant- Haan Rajat…Yahi khushkhabri thi.

Rajat hugged him…

Rajat- Welcome to CID Mumbai Team Dushyant.

ACP(Smiled)- Welcome Dushyant….Ab tum hamare saath hi Mumbai chalna. On Monday you are joining CID.

Dushyant- Right Sir…! And Thank You.

Meanwhile , Purvi looked for Trisha.

Purvi- Sir…Ye Trisha kahan gayi ?

Nikhil- Purvi …Trisha aur uska partner restaurant mein hai. Aate hi honge.

AT the same time, Trisha and Vineet came out. Rajat called them….

Rajat- Vineet …yahan aao yaar.

Vineet- Haan Sir…boliye.

Rajat made him meet Dushyant. Meanwhile , Trisha covered up the distance and was surprised and shocked to see the person in front of her. Rajat introduced her to Dushyant but she froze at her place. She couldn't believe that she would actually meet the person whom she admired. She was just staring at him.

Dushyant(forwarded his hand)- Hello Miss Trisha….I amm Dushyant.

Trisha looked at him and then his hand and reluctantly shaked hand with him. Dushyant smiled.

Trisha(thinks)- Uff…Kitne cute aur sweet smile hai inki….haaye…kahin ab main behosh na ho jaun. O God….he's in front of my eyes….and I am speechless….Save me God!

She came out of thoughts and Vineet's voice.

Vineet- CHal Trisha…..dinner time hua…kahan khoyi hai ?

Trisha(shyly)- Kuch nahi …chalo na. Waise wo jiju ke dost gaye?

Vineet(looked at her)- Nahi…wo dinner karenge hamare saath. Hamari team ke new member hain wo .

Trisha- Ohh! Waise hain bahut sweet …hai na?

Vineet(smiled)- Haan…wo toh hai.

Trisha too smiled and they moved forward to join the group.

**A/n: So….finally an update. Bahut wait karvaya…uske liye sorry.**

**Trisha- Kaisa laga surprise ? DUSHUU….here is ur surprise…:* I hope you'll like it. Lemme know in reviews.**

**Other readers…do read n review.**

**Take care !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hiii RAJVI lovers…..M back wiith the new update.**

**AbhiSrk-ian-Hey dear…..I am glad that this story of mine makes you smile. And ur reviews make me smile.I am happy that I could portray you exactly the way you are. Thanks for liking it and sorry for making you wait. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Dhruv-Thanks a lot for liking the story. I am happy that my efforts are working well. And for your question…Trisha is a real character and a very good friend of mine. She's also a writer "AbhiSrk-ian" on ff. This story is for her and so I thought of including her here in the story. I hope all you doubts are now clear. Enjoy the new chapter….Hope you like. **

**Khushi Mehta- Hii my dear ! Main tumse naraz kyun hone lagi bhala…nahi hu naraz. I know bahut late hu update karne mein….sorry for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Now…Let's go to the chapter now…..:D**

The whole team including Dushyant and Trisha went to a restaurant for dinner. DaReya , AbhiRika and RajVi sat together. Dushyant sat beside Rajat and Vineet and Trisha were sitting opposite RajVi. Soon all settled down and they ordered their dinner. All were engrossed in talking and DrSalunkhe and ACP were watching them from a distance as they didn't joined them for dinner.

DrS- Kya dekh rahe ho Pradyuman?

Pradyuman- Ye dekh raha hu ki ye sab kitne khush hain saath mein.

DrS(smiled)- Haan….ye toh hai yaar. Dekho na hamare chutti ki baat karte hi sab khush ho gaye the. Aur rahi Purvi ki shaadi ki baat toh main jaanta hu Rajat jaisa damaad mujhe kahin nahi milega.

Pradyuman(Smiled)- Haan ye toh sahi kaha tune Salunkhe…Chal ab soch hi liya hai toh Rajat ke baba se baat kar lete hai.

DrS- Haan yaar par usse pehle hum in sabko toh bata de.

Both the friends share a laugh and left for the hotel signalling Daya to take care.

Meanwhile….Rajat and Dushyant were talking with each other.

Rajat- Yaar …mujhe ek baat nahi samajh mein aayi ki tu yahan kaise aaya? Kisi case ke kaam se?

Dushaynt- Nahi Yaar…wo mera ek dost yahan rehta hai . Uski behen ki shaadi mein aaya tha.

Rajat- Okay ….par tu yahan is garden restaurant mein kaise ?

Dushyant- Wo main apne dost ke saath ice-cream lene aaya tha. Tum dikh gaye toh ruk gaya. Ab seedha ghar jaunga.

Rajat- Okay…..par fir tu Mumbai kab join karega?

Dushyant- Monday ko. Kal subah nikal raha hu yahan Sunday morning tak Mumbai.

Rajat- Okayy….Aur koi problem ho toh main hu hi.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan tum bhi ho aur meri bhabhi bhi.

Purvi shyly smiled when he called her bhabhi.

Daya- Arey bhai….hum bhi hai wahan.

Dushyant- Haan Sir…Yahi toh sabse achchi baat hai aap logon ki aap sab ek parivar ki tarah rehte hai. Main hamesha se Mumbai posting chahta tha par ab mili.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Toh kya hua ….ab tum bhi ban jaoge hamare parivar ka hissa.

Tarika- Haan….aisa bandhan hoga ki chhod nahi paoge.

Dushyant(smiled)- Nahi chhodna mujhe aap logon ko. Kam se kam Parivar se door ek parivar toh milega.

Rajat- Haan ye toh hai.

Purvi- Aur hum aapko koi kami mehsus hone bhi nahi denge.

Dushyant smiled. With these chit-chats…..they finished with their dinner. During dinner, there was someone who was watching him…..she admired him a lot. Vineet noticed her looking at him. He shaked her…

Vineet- Oye….kya dekh rahi hai ?

Trisha- Kuch…kuch nahi yaar. (She spoke shyly )

Vineet(smiled)-Oye tu theek toh hai ?

Trisha- Haan…..mujhe kya hoga? Theek toh hu.

Vineet- Arey nahi…tu theek nahi hai. Acha ab chal.

Soon, Dushyant said bye to them and went over to his friend's house while others returned to the hotel. Daya checked in the senior's room and found them sleeping. Soon , they all moved into their respective rooms. Trisha also moved in with Vineet.

_**RajVi Room…**_

Purvi moved to the washroom to change while Rajat unpacked the pastries he purchased for her. When she came out , Rajat moved to change. Purvi combed her hair and went to the bed and she was surprised to see the pastries. Meanwhile, Rajat came out and saw her.

Rajat- Kaisa laga surprise?

Purvi(looked at him)- Bahut , bahut ,bahut achcha…..Lekin ye aapne li kab?

Rajat(smiled)- Hotel se nikalte waqt. Mujhe pata hai tumhe raat ko pastries khana achcha lagta hai.

Purvi(smiled widely)- Aapko nahi pata hoga toh kise pata hoga. Thank you !

Rajat- Ab ye thanks kyun ?

Purvi- Mera itna khayal rakhne ke liye. Aap sach mein bahut achche hai.

Rajat smiled and moved closer to her and kissed on her forehead.

Rajat- Aur tumhe pata hai meri life mein tumhare kadam rakhte hi sab kuch achcha ho gaya hai. Mera akelapan door ho gaya tumse judne ke baad.

Purvi(hold his hands)- Ab main hu na….ab aapki life mein sirf khushiyan hongi.

Rajat- Haan….kyunki meri life mein ek khushiyon ka packet aane wala hai.

Purvi laughed and hugged him . She hid her face in his shoulder and he hugged her and rested his chin on her head.s

Rajat- Thank you Purvi….meri life mein aane ke liye aur mujhe pura karne ke liye. Aaj main keh sakta hu ki meri life set hai.

They separated and he made her sit and fed her with the pastry. She happily enjoyed her pastry and Rajat smiled looking at her. He moved towards the window and was staring out in the sky. Purvi noticed him and went towards him.

She slid her hand in his and held it tight….

Purvi- Aap kya soch rahe hain ?

Rajat- Kuch khaas nahi.

Purvi made him face herself….

Purvi- Mujhe pata hai aap kuch soch rahe hain. Aap mujhse kuch nahi chupa sakte. Chaliye ab bataiye ki kya soch rahe hai?

Rajat(looked at her)- Purvi…tum mere bina kahe sab kuch kaise samajh leti ho?

Purvi(smiled)- Kyunki aapse pyaar karti hu. Aap jab pareshan hote hain toh mujhe achcha nahi lagta. Jab bhi aapko kuch hota hai toh ye lagta hai ki aapko nahi mujhe hota kuch.

Suddenly Rajat kept his hand on her lips….

Rajat- Nahi Purvi…..tumhe nahi. Tumhe main kuch hone nhi de sakta. Main dobara apni zindagi khona nahi chahta. Ek baar kho chuka hu dobara nahi.

Tears rolled down his eyes. Purvi rubbed off his tears…. And cupped his face….

Purvi- Aapko pata hai Ki aapke chehre pen a sirf smile achchi lagti hai ye aansu nahi. Aur aap ye bhi jaan lijiye ki purvi ko aapke aansu sehan nahi hote. Aur rahi baat kuch khone ki toh ab humari life mein sirf khushiyan hongi I promise.

Rajat(smiled)- Purvi…..ek waada karogi mujhse?

Purvi- Kaisa waada?

Rajat- Purvi….waada karo ki tum mujhe chhod ke kabhi bhi kahin nahi jaogi. Tumne mujhe phir se jeena sikhaya hai …phir se muskarana sikhaya. Aaj main jaisa bhi hu …..is Rajat ko tumne hi wapas laaya hai. Waada karo ki ab is rajat ko kahin nahi khone dogi.

Purvi(hold his hands)- Main waada karti hu Rajat. Main aapko chhod ke kahan jaungi. Ab is duniya mein mera aapke alawa aur koi nahi hai. Aapse hi meri zindagi hai. Aur main aapse ek waada aur karti hu ki main baba ka bhi pura khayal rakhungi. Aapko shikayat ka koi mauka nahi dungi.

Rajat(smiled)- Jaanta hu Purvi…..main jaanta hu ki tum khud se zyada mera aur baba ka khayal rakhogi. Aur main bahut khush hu ki tum meri zindagi mein ho.

Purvi(smiled)- Mera khayal karne ke liye aap hain na toh main kyun karu apni chinta. Aap hamaesha aise hi mera khayal rakhenge?

Rajat(smiled)- Haan !

Purvi smiled and hugged him tight. He also hugged her back. They remained in hug for around 10 minutes. Then , Rajat lifted her in his arms and moved towards the bed and softly placed her on the bed. Purvi smiled and blushed at the same time. Rajat smiled looking at her and slid beside her. Purvi kept her head on his arm and they were talking about their evening.

Rajat- Purvi…main kuch soch raha tha.

Purvi- Wo kya ?

Rajat-Purvi…main chahta hu ki Trisha ki graduation ke baad wo yahan hamare saath rahe.

Purvi just looked at him. Rajat smiled.

Rajat- Sach keh raha hu Purvi. Tumse judne ke baad tumhari har zimmedaari ab meri zimmedaari hai. Trisha tumhari choti behen hai toh wo ab meri bhi behen hai. Toh main chahta hu ki wo hamare saath rahe. Meri choti behen ki kami puri ho jayegi.

Purvi had tears in her eyes.

Purvi(looked at him)- Sach mein main bahut lucky hu ki aap meri life mein aaye. Aapne mere baare mein itna socha.

Rajat- Itna toh haq hai mera. Aur kya hua Maa-papa nahi hai toh….hum dono toh hain na aur phir baba bhi toh hai.

Purvi – Okay….toh April mein Trisha ki graduation puri ho rahi hai toh phir hum usey yahin bula lenge.

Rajat(smiled)- Okay….phir hum sab khub masti karenge.

Purvi(smiled)- Haan….midnight pastry party …hai na?

Rajat- Haan…..(looked at watch) – Chalo ab so jao. Kal subah hume jaldi nikalna hai.

Purvi nodded and soon they drifted into sleep.

_**In Vineet's room…..**_

Vineet, Sachin and Nikhil slept due to tiredness. But Trisha was still awake. She was staring at the stars in the sky. A smile was on her lips which was not at all leaving her face. Everytime , she used to think about him, she blushed.

_**Trisha's POV- Senior Inspector Dushyant…..Aaj…aaj wo mere saamne the. Unhone mujhse haath milaya. Wo jitney sweet dikhte hai usse kahin zyada sweet wo hai. Uff…unke aage toh meri bolti band ho gayi. Dii-Jiju ko kaise sataya aur ab khud hi chup ho gayi. Uff…pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe…..Partner ne kahin dekh toh nahi liya mujhe…..main bhi na kaise unko stare kar rahi thi. I hope next time aise na ho. She chided herself…..Ohho Trisha….so ja…..mat soch zyada…**_

.She looked at his picture in her phone which she clicked in the restaurant and drifted into sleep thinking about hi.

**A/n: SO….how was it…?**

**Trish….how was the RajVi part? And ur POV part? Do lemme know in reviews..:D**

**Others…do enjoy :D**

**Take care :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hii Everyone ! I am back with the new chapter. **

**Trisha- Awww…m glad that your are loving it. Dekhti jao…..hota hai kya. Picture abhi baki hai …;) Bohot maza aane wala hai…..tumhe chapter padh ke aur mujhe tumhare reviews padh ke :D Hope you enjoy the next one too. **

**Preetz- Thank you sis…..:D Well…..2 2 log lattu hai mere dost pe….:p pata nahi kya hoga mere dosht ka :D *wink* All your updates will come soon. :D **

**Khushi Mehta- Main tumhe ye bata deti hu ki main post graduation last year mein hu…..rest you can see….:D Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Pari- Hey….Thanks for your review but I am sorry that I cannot write on KeVi and DushVi. **

**Dhruv- Thank you for your review. And as it is a RAJVI fic so more of RajVi moments will be there , but yes there will Trisha-Dushyant part too…but maybe small. For now….enjoy the next one!**

**Ananya , loveabhi , guestNL , maham , praise22, Harman and shilpa- Thank youu for your reviews :D**

**Let's move to the next chapter…..**

**_Next Morning….._**

All were getting ready while Trisha was sleeping. A cute smile was on her face. Vineet moved to wake her up but stood still watching her. Nikhil saw him standing and called…..

Nikhil- Vineet….tu khada kyun hai ? Trisha ko utha jaldi. Varna fir ACP sir daantenge.

Vineet didn't replied , then Nikhil moved towards him….

Nikhil- Oye ….kya hua? Kya soch raha hai?

Vineet- Nik…Aaj Trisha ke chehre pe bahut din baad ye sweet smile dekh raha hu. Mann hi nahi karta isey uthane ka.

Nikhil(smiled)- Haan yaar…wo toh hai. Sach meinTrisha ke saath toh maza hi aata hai. Bilkul bachchi hai ye.

Vineet(smiled)- Haan…..Purvi isey bilkul bachchi ki tarah rakhti hai. Dono behnein chulbuli hai aur meri best friends bhi.

Nikhil- Acha…ab uthao isey….iske pehle ki acp sir ki awaaz aaye.

Meanwhile , Purvi came to the door. Nikhil opened the door and she entered in and moved to Vineet.

Purvi(to Vineet)- Trisha ko uthaya ?

She found him looking at Trisha and when she looked at her , a smile formed on her face too. She bent down and kissed on her forehead. Trisha woke up and opened her eyes. She smiled and hugged Purvi.

Purvi- Chal ab jaldi taiyar ho ja. Tere jiju tera wait kar rahe hai aur tera partner bhi.

Trisha(Smiled)- Okay Dii….aati hu 15 minute mein.

Purvi smiled and turned to Vineet…..

Purvi- Main jaanti hu tum kya soch rahe ho. Aur haan thanks.

Vineet- Thanks? Kyun?

Purvi- Mujhe Trisha ki wo smile dikhane ke liye. Bas wo smile gayab na ho. Bahut waqt baad itni khush hai.

Vineet- Haan haan…..mujhe pata hai. Wo meri bhi dost hai. Ab jao ready ho jao.

Purvi smiled and left the room. Soon , trisha came and joined Vineet. Soon, all assembled in the restaurant for breakfast.

Trisha- Sir ….Aaj hum kahan ja rahe hai?

DrS- Aaj hum dekhenge Lingmala Falls…yahan ki sabse khubsurat jagah.

ACP- Haan….aur suno sab log…..aaj Salunkhe hume ek achi khabar bhi dega.

Abhijeet- Kya achchi khabar Sir ?

DrS- Sabr karo Abhijeet…..sab malum chalega. Abhi naashta karo. (He smiled)

Abhijeet(to Daya)- Yaar….pata nahi ye kya karenge. …..Kya khabar sunayenge yaaar?

Daya- Pehle sun lete hai na wo kya kehna chahte hai.….tum naashta karo.

They all had their breakfast and soon they were out of the hotel towards Lingmala Falls. ACP Sir and DrS were ahead of all.

Trisha- Ab aayega mazaa….:D Waterfalls dekhne ka apna hi maza hai….hai na Dii?

Purvi(smiled)- Haan…..bohot maza aayega.

Trisha(naughtily)- Haan….aapko toh maza aayega hi na….Jiju jo hai aapke saath.

Purvi- Trisha …tu ruk batati hu tujhe.

She chased her but trisha ran and hid herself behind Abhijeet.

Trisha- Abhijeet Sir…bachao! Dekho Dii fir se mujhe pareshan kar rahi hai.

Abhijeet- Purvi….kya hai…..tum kyun bachchon ki tarah behave kar rahi ho?

Purvi- Par Sir….ye trisha bahut shaitaan ho gayi hai. Aap mujhe daant rahe hai...jabki ye ladki mujhe sata rahi hai.(she pouted)

Abhijeet(smiled) – Acha kya kaha usne ?

Purvi(blushed and smiled)- K….kuch nahi….Aap usi se puch lijiye.

Abhijeet(turned to Trisha)- Kyun Trisha …..kya bola tumne?

Trisha(innocently)- Maine bas ye kaha ki Lingmala Falls par maza aayega…..aur toh kuch nahi kaha.

Purvi glared at her and she laughed. Meanwhile ACP Sir called for them. Trisha hold Vineet's hands and they ran towards the Van which they had booked. The couples followed them.

_**RajVi…. **_

Rajat- Purvi…..jab tumhe gusssa karna nahi aata toh kyun karti ho ?

Purvi- Matlab kya hai aapka?

Rajat(put his hand round her shoulder)- Matlab ye Purviji ki tumhe trisha ka tang karna acha lagta hai aur tum uspe jhutha gussa bhi dikhati ho. Waise usne kuch galat nahi kaha tha….maza toh aayega.

Purvi- Uffo….aap bhi na…..bas uski hi side lenge….aakhir aapki saali hai….

She pouted which made him laugh.

Rajat- Wo meri saali hai par tum toh meri life ho….isliye anything for you.

Purvi(smiled)- Jaanti hu.

Soon , they heard Daya's voice….

"Rajat , purvi….jaldi karo yaar. Wahan pahuch ke baatein kar lena. "

Purvi blushed and ran into the car. He also smiled and followed her.

_**In the Bus….**_

The girls were enjoying the scenic beauty while the men were enjoying watching their girls. A constant smile was playing on their faces.

Vineet and Nikhil were smiling and clicking their pictures so as to tease them later. Meanwhile, Trisha exclaimed as she saw the waterfall.

Trisha- Dii….Jiju….dekho …(she pointed towards the mountain and the waterfall.)

Purvi(awestruck)- Wow….kitna khubsurat hai na?

Rajat(whispered)- Tumse zyada nahi.

Purvi's cheeks turned pink. Vineet took the point…

Vineet- Lo bhai….Rajat Sir toh yahan bhi Purvi ki hi tareef kar rahe hain. Sir…hum log bhi toh hai.

All laughed at his statement.

Rajat(glared at Vineet)- Tujhe main baad mein dekhta hu.

Vineet(fake scare)- Daya Sir bachao…..Dekho bachche par atyachar karte hai Rajat Sir.

Daya- Bachche toh tum ho nahi…..shaadi ki umar ho gayi hai tummhari.

Vineet- Kya Sir…..pehle Rajat Sir ki shaadi toh hone do …fir Nikhil bhi toh hai.

Nikhil-Oye….main kahan se beech mein aaya. Pehle teri shaadi hogi uske baad meri hogi.

DrS and ACP were listening to the convo and smiling. Rajat looked at Purvi and saw her staring at the outside view. He thought of something and….

Rajat- _**Bade Acchee Lagte Hai**_

Trisha_**- Kyaa ?**__**  
**_  
Rajat(smiled)- _**Yeh Dharti ,Yeh Nadiyaa, Yeh Rainaa Aur**_ ?

Purvi(looked at him)- _**Aur?**_

Rajat(smiled)- _**Aur tum…..  
**__**Bade Acchee Lagte Hai**__**  
**__**Yeh Dharti ,Yeh Nadiyaa, Yeh Rainaa Aur ?**__**  
**__**Aur Tum Mm Mmmm**__**  
**_  
Purvi blushed and he smiled…..

Rajat_**- Hum Tum Kitane Paas Hai**__**  
**__**Kitane Duur Hain Chaand Sitaare**__**  
**__**Sach Poochho To Maan Ko Jhoothe Lagate Hain Yeh Saare**__**  
**__**Hum Tum Kitane Paas Hai**__**  
**__**Kitane Duur Hain Chaand Sitaare**__**  
**__**Sach Poochho To Maan Ko Jhoothe Lagate Hain Yeh Saare**__**  
**_  
He paused for a while and looked at her….

Rajat_**- Magar Saccche Lagate Hai**__**Yeh Dharti Yeh Nadiyaa, Yeh Rainaa Aur ?**__**Aur TUMMM…**_

Vineet(looking at Purvi)-_**Tum In Sab Ko Chood Ke Kaise Kal Subah Jaaogi**__**  
**__**Mere Saath Inhe Bhi To Tum Yaad Bahut Aaogi**__**  
**__**Tum In Sab Ko Chood Ke Kaise Kal Subah Jaaogi**__**  
**__**Mere Saath Inhe Bhi To Tum Yaad Bahut Aaogi**__**  
**__**Bade Acchee Lagte Hai**__**  
**__**Yeh Dharti ,Yeh Nadiyaa, Yeh Rainaa Aur ?**__**  
**__**Aur Tum Mm Mmmmm**__**  
**_  
The environment was emotional now. Trisha smiled and to lighten …..

Trisha- Arey yaar….aap log itna senti kyun ho jaate ho? Meri dii ko rula diya aap dono ne…..(to Rajat and Vineet)

Rajat(smiled)- I promise….aaj ke baad aisa nahi hoga.

Trisha(smiled)- Pakka?

Rajat- Haan pakka.

Trisha smiled and hugged Purvi. They had also reached their destination. They all got out and were now enjoying themselves. There was provision for boating too. Daya-Shreya , Abhijeet- Tarika and others went for boating. Purvi was enjoying being on the shore. Rajat decided to be with her. They were roaming n talking but they didn't know that 2 pairs of eyes were watching them…

Dr.S- Yaar Pradyuman…main jaanta hu ki Purvi ke liye Rajat se achcha ladka nahi ho sakta.

Pradyuman(smiled)- Jaanta hu. Isliye ab jaldi se haan keh de.

DrS- Main mana kab kiya…..par ab mujhe yakeen hai Rajat khud se zyada purvi ka dhyan rakhega.

Pradyuman- Haan …wo toh hai. Dono ek dusre ko chahte hai.

DrS- Acha chalo…ab ye log aane wale honge toh hum ye khabar suna hi dete hain.

Soon, others also came back. DrS called them.

Daya- Haan Sir ….boliye kya hua?

DrS(seriously)- Maine ek faisla liya hai.

Daya(worried)- Kaise faisla?

DrS- Purvi ki shaadi ka. Maine purvi ka rishta pakka kar diya hai.

Rajat's face fell.

Rajat(shocked)- Kya? Kiske saath?

DrS(smiled)- Wo bhi CID mein hi hai aur yahan par maujood bhi hai.

Abhijeet- Hai kaun Sir ?

DrS- Tumhare Saale sahab !

Abhijeet- Ohh!

Next moment , they realized what he said.

Tarika- Kya kaha Sir aapne? Purvi ka rishta aapne…(she paused)

DrS(laughed)- Haan baba…..Purvi ka rishta tumhare bhai se, aur Pradyuman ke pyaare bête se kar diya hai maine.

He moved to Purvi…..

DrS- Toh Purvi …..kya tum Miss Purvi se Mrs Rajat Kumar banna chahogi?

Purvi blushed and nodded her head as YES and hugged him. He patted her head and blessed her. Next moment, he took out two rings from his pocket.

DrS- Lo ….pehna do rings.

Rajat and Purvi were surprised but did as told. All were very happy specially our RAJVI. The most happiest was trisha.

Trisha(to Rajat)- Toh ab aap officially mere Jiju ban gaye ho. So ….ab aapko meri har baat maannni padegi.

Rajat(smiled)- Haan…..Jaanta hu. Isliye main eek faisla aur kiya hai.

Pradyuman- Kaisa faisla Rajat?

Purvi(moved to him and hold his hand)- Ye faisla humne kiya hai.

Tarika- Arey par kya ?

Rajat(Smiled)- Yahi ki Purvi ki har zimmedari meri zimmedari hogi. Isliye Trisha ka graduation khatam hone ke baad wo hamare saath rahegi aur jo karna chahti hai wo karegi.

Purvi- Haan…..Ab hum saath mein rahenge.

Pradyuman(smiled)- I am proud of you Rajat. Bahut sahi decision liya tumne.

Rajat(smiled and looked at Trisha)- Is it okay Trisha?

The girl had tears in her eyes. She hugged her separated them and made her look to himself.

Rajat- Meri saali rote hue achchi nahi lagti. Isliye please smile karo varna tumhari behen mujhe rulayegi.

Trisha laughed and looked at him.

Trisha- Thank you Jiju…..jo bhi aapne mere liye socha. Thank you so much.

Rajat(patted her face)- Main jo kiya wo apni behen ke liye kiya….Aur main chahta hu ki tum hamare saath raho.

Trisha smiled and hugged him. He smeared her head and said…

Rajat- Mujhe smiling aur mujhe satane wali trisha chahiye.

She rubbed her tears and said….

Trisha- Ab main aapko bahut sataungi Jiju…..

Saying this she ran to Vineet and they all headed towards the restaurant there to have lunch and celebrate the happiness they just got.

**A/n: Trissshaaa….How was it? I know less part of yours…but I hope you will like it.**  
**As promised…..here is your update. Review fast :D**

**Other readers….Do review plz.**

**Take care !**


End file.
